


the beach

by shininryu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, i only tagged mature for the slight language & mentions of sex, i was feeling emo today, imagine if hyungwon has pink hair like kihyun's!!!, mentions minhyuk for like 2 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shininryu/pseuds/shininryu
Summary: breaking up is a hard thing to do





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to the beach by the neighbourhood (as always), and i made this little prompt  
> ( i serously have a thing for hyungwon & smoking)
> 
> (don't smoke kids, it's bad for you)

hyungwon sat with his feet buried under the sand. if felt like he'd been there for days, but merely a few hours can make your life seem like it has passed so quickly. hoseok sat down next to him, sunglasses resting on the bridge of his nose and a cigarette tucked behind his ear.

 

 

 

 

"hey."

"hey."

"so, you wanted to talk?" hoseok said, taking his jacket off and sitting on it.

hyungwon signed and ran his fingers through his pastel pink hair; a drunk decision he made at 3 in the morning with a drunken minhyuk. hoseok hated that hair color on him, but then he loved it too. it brought out the natural glow in his skin.

"yeah, I do." hyungwon plays with the unlit cigarette in between his fingers and stares off into the ocean.

"well..."

"how have you been? I miss you."

"you see me like every fucking day, but I'm good."

hyungwon sighed, rolling his eyes as hoseok stared off. it had been like this with them lately; the small talk, the uncomfortable silence, the tension. they haven't been able to have a civil conversation without something flaring up, or ending sour.

"so what did you really call me here for?"

hyungwon could barely breathed. he never wanted them to end up like this; he didn't want them to become one of those couples who break up in a dramatic fashion, and end up loathing each other. he loved hoseok, more than just being in a relationship. he became better within himself and others around him because he always had someone to look forward to. he used to be so introverted- never wanting to talk to anyone about his feelings and keeping it all when he and hoseok started sating, hoseok made him promise that he needed to stop doing that.

 

 

_"hyungwon, don't do this again." hoseok sighed, facing hyungwon on the bed. "if something is wrong, you need to speak up. we have this conversation too often."_

_it had been a few months into their relationship. hyungwon has never been in a serious relationship before. he wasn't sure how these things work and wondered why they didn't come with instruction manuals. hoseok was his first real significant other, and he knew that he was eventually going to fuck it up if he didn't open up for once in his life._

_"i...i'm just worried that you'll leave me. i know... i know i'm not the best boyfriend and i try my hardest, but i've never let my wall down... for anyone."_

_hoseok's lips curled into a small smile, staring into hyungwon's eyes. hyungwon looked at hoseok confused, but was rushed into the larger guy's arms, face pressed into the crook of his neck and the security of his arms._

_"you opened up to me." hoseok gushed, pulling hyungwon away from his chest to look at him, and smothering him into a hug._

_hyungwon chuckled against hoseok's neck and hugged him back, wrapping his long and lanky arms around hoseok._

_"i'm never going to leave you, hyungwon. you're one of the best things that has happened to me. i love you."_

_hyungwon let out a sigh of relief, tightening his arms around hoseok's muscular body. "i love you too."_

 

 

"it's about us. this relationship." hyungwon turns to hoseok. "it's been turning to shit, and I just don't know what to do anymore. you hardly talk to me, you're so distant; I just want to know if this is it."

hoseok doesn't look at hyungwon. he has a small smirk on his lips, but it quickly fades. "what do you mean if this is it?"

"i just feel like you don't love me like you used to. i'm... i'm trying not to bear all my feelings right now so please forgive me-"

"yeah, we know you don't like to bare you feelings hyungwon. always keeping it in." hoseok rolls his eyes.

"please. not right now. I don't want to fight. i... i really love you, like my life depended on it, but things just haven't been the same."

"hyungwon, there's only so much a person can take." hoseok brings his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and resting his chin on them.

"what do you mean by that?"

hoseok turned his face towards hyungwon, his chest on his knees. "you're going back to your old self. you keep things in, you're smoking more, and if you're just going to downward spiral, i don't want to be here for the ending result."

" _what happened to, i'm never going to leave you, hyungwon?_ hoseok, this is the last thing i wanted to do, but i wanted to rip the band aid off before you did."

hoseok scoffs. "i guess you're right. it explains the distance, the not wanting me to stay over and the lack of affection."

"i think it's better if i did this to save you. i don't want to ruin something as perfect as you. you deserve someone so much better than me." hyungwon pulls the sleeves on his sweater down. the air had gotten a little chillier, nipping at his skin. there's a few moments of silence between the two.

 

 

_the sounds of teeth clacking and heavy panting fill the room. hoseok has hyungwon trapped against his dresser. the contents on the dresser tumble down his a shake as hoseok pushes his hips against hyungwon's, making him let out a grunt. hyungwon's nails dug into the small of hoseok's back, becoming more intense he more pleasure he felt._

_"f-fuck." hyungwon sputtered, his teeth biting on his bottom lips. hoseok's lips traced along his throat, lightly nipping at the skin._

_"does this make you feel good?" hoseok growled on hyungwon's throat._

_"oh god, yes." hyungwon whimpered._

_hoseok nudged his knee in between hyungwon's legs, his muscular thigh rubbing against his raging bulge._

_"h-hoseok?" hyungwon whispered._

_"yes?"_

_"i have to pee. can we stop, momentarily?"_

_"oh my god! really!?" hoseok groaned, rolling his eyes. he tried his hardest not to laugh at this ridiculous situation. "only you can make sex the most dorkiest thing ever."_

_"i'm sorry. i drank one too many sprites at dinner tonight, smite me!" hyungwon quickly kissed hoseok before running to the bathroom. "a penny for your thoughts."_

_"you have thirty seconds to finish, or i'm rubbing myself off and going to bed!"_

 

 

"it's pretty chilly out here." hoseok said, taking his jacket from underneath of him and wrapping it around hyungwon. he knew hyungwon's body heat could barely keep him warm.

"thanks."

"i um... i think we should still be friends, yeah? i mean, we have mutual friends and i still love you."

hyungwon nodded. "yeah. i think being friends is the best thing. i will never not love you hoseok. it's hard to forget your first love." he sniffled.

hoseok turned to hyungwon again, noticing him wiping his eyes. hoseok placed his hand on hyungwon's knee. "i'm fine."

"no you're not. c'mere."

hyungwon scooted closer to hoseok, resting his head on his legs. a few tears stain the denim on hoseok, but he didn't mind. hoseok felt tears threatening his eyes, but he rapidly blinked, trying to fight them back.

"it's going to be okay." hoseok reassured, rubbing hyungwon's hair. 

their moment together was interrupted by hyungwon's phone ringing. he sniffled a few times, wiping his eyes before answering the phone.

"yes minhyuk?"... "no, i'm not."... "yes, i'm fine."... "yeah... we are..."... "i'll be home soon."

"i guess that was our calling to leave?" hoseok asked.

"no. i want to stay here... with you for this last time as what we used to be."

hoseok nodded, giving hyungwon a small smile. he arched his head down to give hyungwon one last, loving kiss. hyungwon stared up at hoseok with stars in his eyes and if felt like they met for the first time all over again; sharing their first kiss and exchanging those three words.

"i love you." hoseok whispered.

"i love you too." hyungwon squeezed hoseok's thigh gently as they both stared off into the ocean.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write a little small something since i had this saved since last year. it originally wasn't hyungwonho but i had to release the kracken!


End file.
